Crystal Amaquelin
Crystal Eisenhardt (née Amaquelin) was a Mutant and was a member at one point of the Fantastic Four, Avengers and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early life Crystal Amaquelin was the second child of Quelin and his wife Ambur Amaquelin born on May 27, 1987. Personality and traits Relationships Romances Johnny Storm Pietro Eisenhardt Norm Webster Dane Whitman Powers and Abilities Powers Elementalist: Crystal possessed the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air. She did so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on an atomic level. *'Aerokinesis': She could control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she could cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She was able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. She had demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a 30 mile radius. **''Flight: She could summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight and others' and elevate herself to fly at high altitudes and speeds. **Force Fields: By controlling air molecules, she was able to bind them together psionically and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She used this ability to various effects including creating a field around her, allowing her to breathe while submerged in water and molten lava. She had also used this ability to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of a spaceship was compromised. She had demonstrated the ability to determine what may or may not pass through the barrier. *'Geokinesis': She could control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The extent of this power was unknown although she had demonstrated the ability to lift the entire city of Attilan for a significant amount of time. **Ferrokinesis: Her ability to control earth extended to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which was unknown. *'Hydrokinesis': Further, she could control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume was unknown although she had demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals, including Namor, and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky," at least several thousand gallons. **Cryokinesis: Her control of water molecules extended to all of its forms, including ice. She used this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. *'Pyrokinesis': She possessed the psionic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desired. She could also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. *'Atomic Manipulation': She possessed the ability to rearrange and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controled to various effects. **Electrogenesis: She was able to affect the elements she controled on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge. ***'Electrokinesis: Once the molecules were charged, she retaind her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current, including the ability to summon lightning bolts. **Hydrogenesis: She could cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to recombine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allowed her to spontaneously create water, even in a dry environment, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **Magnetokinesis: She had demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she could psionically control. **Thermokinesis: Her control over the elements at the atomic level allowed her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allowed her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she psionically controled. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she was able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. ***Cryogenesis: By slowing the movement of water molecules, she could instantly freeze water. This ability coupled with her power of hydrogenesis, allowed her to spontaneously generate ice. ***Pyrogenesis: By accelerating oxygen molecules, she was able to cause fire to spontaneously ignite. *'''Elemental Awareness: Because of her psionic connection to the elements around her, she had the ability to sense things an ordinary human would not, such as sensing how much moisture was contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movement in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine that a soil sample was not "native" to a particular area. Abilities Had some training in hand to hand combat Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:X-Men members Category:Avengers members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Eisenhardt family